User blog:The Sapphire Panda/My Reviews of ALL the Dark Parables Games
Hey guys! It's me, the Sapphire Panda, here for another blog post! Today, I'll be discussing my opinions on all the dark parables games (1-13) and reviewing them based on my taste. Let's begin! ' #13 - Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow' You probably saw this coming a mile away. Yep, RftFS was my least favorite game in the DP series. Why, you may ask? Although this game had a great premise and a shadow pun here or there (the people look like pale shadows of their former selves), what didn't sit well to me was how vague the story was. Many things went unexplained -- why do we need to enter the Duke's Mansion in the first place? How did the Duke trap the Sun and Moon Goddesses? Why did he need whatever "artifacts" they both had? Questions like these plagued my mind as I played. The parables were also lacking. Two of them were devoted to the Maiden Goddess, who only appeared about three times in the whole game! They also didn't put much emphasis on their relationship and it was never explained how the Shadow God came about liking devouring souls. Overall, this is a "meh" game. I give it 5 stars out of 10. #12 - The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Many people disagree with me here, and I accept it. The first time I played this game, I was excited. I was like "Oh my gosh, who's that swan in the menu? Oh my gosh, how was James's wife related to this? Oh my gosh, what's a dire tree?". I quickly found out the answers to all of these questions, which happened to be "A character you meet like four times, she's not, and it's basically the tree of life." I loved the idea of a Swan Guard, completely in touch with nature and life itself. I loved the idea of a traitor who aimed to steal the power of a goddess. I loved how Elise actually had depth as a villain, much unlike many other villains in these games. This game is above RftFS because of its better written plot and flow that makes sense. The parables were also done well, and the premise was awesome. The reason this game is so low on this list is because A) the final showdown with Elise was clever, but the game never showed what happened to her B) Odette (James's wife) was rarely talked about and only used as a role model for Odile (which was, might I add, a clever touch). Yes, I know the bonus expanded on her story a lot more, but I wanted to actually see her (the incorrect image was used for her reflection). And, in addition, this game felt more disconnected from others in the series. I felt like there weren't many ties to other games, aside from Ross. In conclusion, I'd give this game 6.5 of 10 stars. ' #11 - The Thief and the Tinderbox' Sure, this one didn't do much in the way of new characters. Sure, this title format has been used several times now (The ____ and the ______, ____ for the _____,), but it did give us insight for the lives of those we've met before. I've seen so many people ask for a game like this: one that doesn't introduce new characters, but expands on what we already know about others. In this case, it wasn't an investigation we were sent for. The detective was first asked to attend a wedding of two previously met characters, not to investigate a fire (although that did come later). It was fun revisiting the Snowfall Kingdom and seeing how it had changed since our last investigation. What I didn't like, however, was how one parable was devoted to one of Rasputin's actions from long ago, and it was only mentioned ONCE in the whole story! And there was no explanation as to the gems of power. Where did they come from? The bonus didn't help this game's case either -- gosh darn it Eipix! Any of you who have played the bonus game know what I'm talking about. I don't hate this game by any means, I just think it could've been better. 6.8 stars out of 10. #10 - The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide The first Dark Parables made by Eipix. Hard to believe it's almost three years old now (great, now I feel old too!). A long time ago, I thought this was the worst Dark Parables ever made. I played it right after Ballad of Rapunzel, and I wondered who could have fun with it. But as I've played it more and more over the years, I've realized that if I actually look at this game as a new Dark Parables experience, I can see that this is a pretty good game. It has an adequate story (although a bit poorly explained), nice ties to the other games, and pleasant underwater scenery. The puzzles are decent, the FROGs are pretty good, and the pacing makes sense. I also like that we got a new goddess, which was cool. I do wish the parables in this game focused more on the events that happened rather than the mermaid sisters (why is there a purple tide now? Is the seal on the Sea Goddess weakening? Where did the eel come from? Why is the father a crab? Why am I craving seafood right now actually am, oddly enough? Why did Pinocchio come here in the first place? How is he becoming a puppet again even though he was changed into a human?). Things like these confused me after I finished the game. I did, however, appreciate the subtle hints to the next installment and the variety of achievements you could earn. Pretty decent game, in the end. I'll give it 7.3 stars out of 10. ' #9 - Queen of Sands' Definitely one of the better-made Eipix parables. Has a plot that makes sense, cool people, red riding hood sisters, moon goddess stuff, and more. The parables fit well into the story as well, so that's a plus. I loved the lush scenery outside the perfume shop -- definitely one of my favorite scenes in the series. It was so satisfying to see it grow back. Music accompanied the game well, the FROGs were pretty well made, the puzzles had a nice variety (along with the mechanical board, which was a cool concept). My main complaint is that this game was advertised as Beauty and the Beast themed, but the most prominent story was of the Sandmen. The Beauty and the Beast part seemed like an afterthought to me because of how little it was mentioned. I didn't even understand the reference to the Beast's mansion until my third or fourth playthrough. I did like Brianne too. The ending was pretty nice, and everything seemed to wrap up nicely. However, another complaint I have is that there were three separate tales explaining Mab's backstory. I choose to believe it's a fusion of the parable in the game and the bonus game, but not the mechanical board's tale. It seems a bit odd that one character has three conflicting stories, right? In the end, I'd give this game 7.9 stars out of 10. ' #8 - Goldilocks and the Fallen Star' Surprising, isn't it? My favorite Eipix parable is the one many are disappointed by. I agree, the nickname "Goldilocks" should have been explained. I agree, the parable about Rumpelstiltskin and the merchant was kind of unnecessary (it was cool to hear about our favorite imp again, though!). Despite these things, I still really enjoy this game. Mechanical bears and stags battling out a war between two goddesses' patron lands because of a powerful artifact that could destroy the world? Sign me up! I loved how dark this game was, too -- the innocent citizens were being turned to gold and reformed into lifeless automotons! This grim fact made the game feel much more tense and made you really want to save some people. I liked the tie in with the Midas touch, the ability to turn anything to gold with a simple touch. I was a bit confused, though, about why Leda got the touch in the first place. The Sun Goddess said she'd give Leda the touch so she could pay the price to bring her sister back. But what happened after she was given this "gift"? Her sister wasn't brought back! If you count her sister being a sentient automoton bent on the total destruction of a rival kingdom, then I suppose that works, but still! I never understood why she paid the price, then got nothing out of it! It was nice seeing a new goddess, though. All in all, this game is still my favorite Eipix parable, and I give it 8.2 stars out of 10. ' #7 - Rise of the Snow Queen' I'm probably going to get a lot of odd stares for this one. Before I begin, let me say that this is, by no means, a ''bad ''game. I love all these games. Why else would I be reviewing all of them right now? That being said, there were a few things I expected of this game that weren't implemented. I expected to have Snow White's body possessed by an evil ice spirit (it was, in a way) because of the apparition of her that appeared in James's princess portrait gallery. The apparition/spirit made me think she was forced out of her body and her ghost was calling for help or she was dead and wanted the detective to help her people. I also wished for an explanation of the note and portrait in the Frozen Lair -- the note that said "details pertaining to the death of the godmother" and the portrait of the old woman and a "skeletal figure". To this day, we've still no confirmation on what happened to the stepmother of snow white or who that painting was of. I can also say I loved Snow White's painting from before she was possessed by the shard. I loved her short, curly hair, her orange/yellow dress, and her bearskin cloak. I wish that design of her was shown at some point. I also would've liked to see the dwarves and know how they related to this story. I did like the merging of Snow White and the Snow Queen. They were combined very well, in my opinion. I think there were a few too many FROGs and the puzzles were a bit repetitive at times, but other than that, good game! I give this one 8.7 stars out of 10. 6 - The Red Riding Hood Sisters Again, not a bad game. Beautiful artwork, my personal favorite song of the series (The Fabled Land) clever and unique puzzles, great characters, a villain with depth, the first introduction to a new world, and backstory to one of the most important goddesses in the Dark Parables universe. I absolutely adored the concept of the Red Riding Hood Sisters being powerful, independent warriors with their own treetop society. They even investigate certain events like the detective does! They're also quite possibly the largest group of people in this universe as well, as nearly every character has been affected by them in some way. When I first played this game, I worried it was disjointed from the others. After seeing the teaser from Rise of the Snow Queen for this game, I was like "Red Riding Hood? But they're not related to Snow White!". Oh how wrong I was. One of the mist wolves they fight was what attacked Snow's son and started the events of Rise of the Snow Queen! As a result, the sisters have the Truth Mirror in their base to help them with missions. It was also nice to see a fallen kingdom. As I walked amongst the ruins, I asked myself, "What happened here?". I still get chills whenever I hear my favorite song play in the background (if you haven't listened to it yet, I highly suggest you click the link). The many teasers for The Final Cinderella were great as well. Need I mention the mysterious Glass Palace or the pumpkin coach? I don't think so. I still return to frequently play this game, and I never regret it. The only flaw I can see with this game is the lack of explanation about the Fallian Lineage, of which Raphael is part of. Who were they? Great game overall though. I give it 9 stars out of 10. That's going to make these next few difficult. 5 - Jack and the Sky Kingdom I would put this higher on the list, but I'll explain that in a bit. I absolutely love the artwork, the lovely sunset over Alblasserwaard, and the beautiful night sky and castle. I love the music, especially the Bolide Shard's theme (I suggest you listen to that too). The puzzles were clever and entertaining and the FROG scenes were perfectly spaced out. It was fun investigating a castle in the sky. You slowly uncover the tale of how Jack left his friends behind, how Emma was once a Red Riding Hood Sister, how Rumpelstiltskin caused the corruption of a king and the downfall of a kingdom, and how a rebellious teen with a family heirloom both caused the destruction and saved the world from it. This game also has one of the best morals at the end. To quote the narrator, "Jack and Emma found a treasure worth more than gold -- love." I think that line sums up the game pretty well. The Bolide Shard is also an amazing artifact, but I wish it had gotten more explanation as to its origin. We know it's a shard from a meteor, but other than that, we know nothing. The reason this isn't higher on the list is because of the simple game breaking glitch. In chapter 6, at the moment where you have to click the navigation wheel, the first two times are fine. Rarely, however, the third time you click the wheel, the animation won't stop, which won't allow you to progress. You can't leave or click anything because an animation is playing, but you can't continue until the animation is done. If you haven't encountered this glitch yet, you're lucky. I'm still trying to figure out what causes it, but until then, we'll have to make do. I give this game 9.2 stars out of 10. 4 - The Exiled Prince One word can describe this game. Chilling. Why? I've mentioned it before, but this sound effect is why. You've most likely heard it before. This, accompanied by the vague clues of other games, the unknown pathways to tales of other princesses, the mirror that can't speak, and the sad tale of a man broken by grief and anguish make this game haunting to the core. Need I mention how beautiful each of the princess shrines are too? When you first start the game, you want to save the Chancellor's daughter. Then, you want to learn about the mysterious prince who's exiled himself to these woods. By the end, you want to put this poor man out of his misery, which eventually loops back around and allows you to save Marie. This game is the one where I feel the villain has lots of depth. There's also the matter of his five wives. Many ask if he loved them at all or if he was just trying to fill an empty void in his heart. As many of my fellow wiki members have stated, we think he loved all of them in different ways. Just as every snowflake is unique, so is every kind of love. There's nothing I dislike about this game, and I say that with complete honesty. The only reason it's #4 is because I felt a few other games were a bit better. I'll give it 9.4 stars of 10. 3 - The Final Cinderella Atmosphere. It can sometimes make or break a game. In this case, it made it. So much so, in fact, that it's #3 on this list! There's just something about an opulent mansion in Italy surrounded by ruins and a dreary Mirror World that gets me prepared for adventure. Music is gorgeous as always, the scenery is some of the best I've ever seen, but I think my favorite part of this game is what I've theorized about it on my own. I made a theory awhile ago saying the Hilltop Mansion was once the home of the ruler of a Roman city. The ruins around the mansion suggest this. A theatre, temples, and even a thermae (an ancient Roman bathhouse) would all fit within a city, and because they're ruins around this precise spot, one can assume that this house was once the ruler's home before being built over. Either way, the atmospheres of both the light and cheerful Hilltop Mansion and the dark Mirror World are great. I also loved the merging of Pinocchio with this story. I do wish the horde of puppets in the Mirror World would've posed a greater threat and maybe introduced a stealth segment, but that didn't happen. The lovely atmospheres set by this game bring it to my third favorite Dark Parables title, so I give it 9.7 stars out of 10. 2 - Curse of Briar Rose The game that started it all! This game was amazing for the time it came out. It had some of the most beautiful artwork ever seen in a game at the time, and the use of custom and ball puzzles was unique as well. So far, the use of FROGs rather than traditional hidden object scenes was practically unheard of! All these risks worked to make an amazing game. To this day, I still get chills when I step into the Godmother room and see their statues staring at. I wonder what stories they could've shared, what power they have, their origins. In the end, the reason this is #2 is because of its lack of complex storytelling. The main objective here is to wake Briar Rose and defeat the Evil Godmother. At the end, Rose tells you that the Evil Godmother was going to take Rose's awakened body and use it to cause more trouble. I wish this was revealed earlier on so the game felt more tense. Some scenes haunt me to this day, and I don't think I'll be completely alone in saying this is one of the best Dark Parables. I give it 9.8 stars out of 10. 1 - Ballad of Rapunzel If you know me at all, you probably knew this was going to be the case. This game is my favorite because it represents the bond between siblings and shows how two sisters can love each other through fears of abandonment, evil plots, and near destruction. You start by trying to help Rapunzel combat this controlling girl, who you realize is actually her stepsister, and the tower was made for her, not Rapunzel as you were led to believe. This game also introduces the concept of being a Guardian, an immortal being capable of spreading Flora's will across the land. Rapunzel has gifts of light and Belladonna has gifts of darkness. This game showed the concept of two sides to one coin. It has even more depth when you realize you feel opposite emotions for the sisters -- for Belladonna you feel sympathy, as she was locked away for so long. For Rapunzel, you might feel slight envy, as she has amazing powers that can do practically anything. These two emotions conflict with each other, and in the end, merge together for you to realize that we're all human. No matter what, the love of two sisters brings happiness back to the land. Not to mention the fact that nearly everyone in the game is affected by these guardians you've never heard of before. For all these reasons, I give this game 10 stars of 10 because of its complexity and character depth. If you've read this far, congratulations! This actually took me like two hours to write, and I'm glad it's done! Thanks for reading, and as always, I will see you next time! Bye! :) Category:Blog posts